


This Is The Truth

by forevermint



Category: Original Work
Genre: Moon, Original Poem, School, learning, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermint/pseuds/forevermint
Summary: Just did this for schoolwork. Nothing major.





	This Is The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Just did this for schoolwork. Nothing major.

The beauty of the wonder  
Holds my every attention  
Inside the window  
Souls are trapped

In an endless babble  
So they might learn

About the world

That they have lived  
Run, and played in  
Under the moon  
That they might  
Have an understanding


End file.
